


Boys are so stupid.

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Baby Bucky Barnes, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sick Character, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: A mission goes wrong, leaving a baby with the Avengers. No one really knows how to take care of a baby, including when the baby is one of your teammates. So... they looked to you.Partly inspired by: Supernatural and Baby DaddyOriginally posted: July 10th, 2016





	1. Boys are so stupid.

“I’m sorry what?” you asked with an appalled voice and unblinking eyes. You were staring at your teammates as if they had two heads and one arm, which they might as well be. **  
**

And so your teammates explained to you how the information that was given was false and mission went horribly wrong, leaving you guys with a big…. ( _wait, no_ ) small surprise.

“And why the hell do you think I can help with the situation?” you asked, your eyes frozen on Tony refusing to process the situation.

“Come on Y/N,” Tony begged with pleading eyes. “You’re the only one here with any kind of experience in these types of things, and we’re already trying to find a solution to the problem. It won’t be permanent.”

“Lord help us if it is,” Sam muttered, still staring at the problem that was currently in Steve’s arms.

It was true. You were the only one who knew what to do at the moment. Clint and Natasha were off in a classified mission at who-knows-where. Wanda and Vision were back at the facility upstate. And Rhodey and Maria were off doing government crap that no one really pays attention to, leaving just you, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Tony.

Except you can’t really count Bucky for he was… out of commission at the moment. Currently in Steve’s arms. Asleep. Wrapped in a blanket. As a baby.

You looked at the scared super soldier who was bouncing the baby up and down, even though he was already asleep. Steve looked at you with begging eyes, and he was stiff as a rock, holding Bucky as if he was made of glass.

You took a sigh of exasperation before conceding. “Fine,” you murmured. “But you guys owe me big time.” You couldn’t believe what you just agreed to. It wasn’t like you were going to adopt the baby or agree to do this alone, but you knew that most of the work would be left to you.

Steve’s shoulders loosened a bit as he took a sigh of relief. He quickly walked over to you with Bucky extended out to you. Once you took the baby, Steve stepped backward, scared that you might change your mind of him.

Bucky was a cute, little baby in a warm bundle. After bouncing him in comfort, you pulled the baby away to arm’s length to finally get a look at him. It was as if your maternal instincts were turned on, because you couldn’t help but awe at baby Bucky and pout your lip.

Realizing you had three sets of eyes on you, you looked up and pulled Bucky back to your chest. You needed to lay down some ground rules. “Okay, I’m only here to help you guys. This is not my responsibility; it’s yours. I’m going to need supplies if we don’t know how long this will last, including baby clothes, shampoo, diapers, the whole thing.”

The boys nodded in response but still looked like deers in headlights. You rubbed down your face in frustration, realizing that you don’t just have a baby in your hands but a baby and three boys as well. Let’s just hope you can make the night through without ripping your hair out.

* * *

The boys couldn’t help but watch you in awe as you sat on the couch with baby Bucky in your arms. He was finally awake and was giggling as you played and talked to him. At first, Bucky cried when he first woke up, but you were able to settle him down in record time.

Bucky was so cute as a baby with brown hair and big brown eyes. He was definitely one of the cutest babies out there. You were kissing his chubby cheeks and holding his tiny feet and hands while just talking absentmindedly. You knew that talking to a baby comforts them, because they listen to your voice.

You looked up from baby Bucky for the first time since you sat down to see the boys were still staring. You chuckled at their discomfort, because it was amusing how a baby could take down Earth’s Mightiest Heroes by just bursting into tears or throwing a temper tantrum. Now that Bucky was calm, the boys began to relax.

“Do you want to hold him?” you asked to specifically no one.

The boys immediately looked away as if the TV was the most interesting thing now.

“Boys are so stupid,” you said in your baby voice, looking back to Bucky. “Yes, they are. Yes, they are.”

The boys’ heads jerked towards your direction when you got up from the couch.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked nervously.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” you stated, handing the baby to Sam. He awkwardly grabbed Bucky from you before watching you leave the room.

“Okay Bucky,” he said gently. He was frozen with Bucky in his arms and began patting his back, not knowing what to do. “Don’t cry, okay? Y/N is going to be right back.”

“How much closer are you to finding the solution?” Steve asked, turning to Tony.

Tony scratched his beard before sighing. “FRIDAY is running numbers right now to find a cure. As soon as she figures it out, we’ll be the first to know.”

All eyes turned to Sam when they heard Bucky belch. Sam was frozen again with his shoulders tensed and eyes wide. He carefully pulled Bucky away at arm’s length before looking over his shoulder. And on his shirt was a little throw-up from Bucky.

Silence settled into the room as Sam processed what just happened. “I hate you,” he muttered, glaring at the four-month baby in his arms.

Bucky laughed and squealed in response, kicking his little legs and flailing his arms around. It was an adorable sight, making it harder for Sam to keep his eyes narrow. Tony and Steve couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s predicament.

“What happened?” you asked, wiping your hands on your thighs. You walked over to Sam and grabbed Bucky before seeing throw on Sam’s shirt. “Oh no,” you said. “You burped Bucky?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Sam stated, getting up from the couch and looking over his shoulder again.

“I got this,” you said, settling back on the couch. “You go clean yourself up Sam. If I need anything, I’ll just ask Tony and Steve.”

Steve and Tony’s faces dropped as Sam began to smirk. Sam was no longer as upset as he was about Bucky’s throw-up now.

* * *

Around 10pm, everyone retreated back to their rooms as it was a long day for everyone. Bucky was sleeping in your room in the crib Tony and Steve built. That was a sight. Tony didn’t want to read the instructions, stating he was an engineer and he can figure it out. But through Steve’s insistence, they followed the manual, step-by-step.

It was 1:50am in the morning when Bucky’s crying woke you up from your slumber. Yawning, you stretched your arms and back before trudging over to Bucky’s crib. You picked up Bucky and started lightly bouncing him and rubbing his back, but a few minutes passed and Bucky wasn’t calming down. He was actually getting louder. Not wanting to disturb the others, you walked out of your room and went to the common room.

You were becoming a little desperate when you realized his source of crying couldn’t be hunger or in need of a diaper change. You didn’t know who the baby-change thing work, but you knew that Bucky was in there somewhere. He might of had a nightmare or unsettling memory come to him.

The light bouncing and shushing wasn’t working, and your last resort was your mother’s method of calming down a baby- singing. You began gently singing with Bucky’s head pressed against your chest, so he can hear the vibrations of your voice. You were hoping this will finally lull him back to sleep.

_I’m just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don’t know where to go I can’t do it alone I’ve tried_  
_And I don’t know why_

_Slow it down. Make it stop._  
_Or else my heart is going to pop_  
_‘Cause it’s too much. Yeah, it’s a lot._  
_To be something I’m not_  
_I’m a fool out of love_  
_'Cause I just can’t get enough_

Bucky’s crying dulled to sniffles, but he was still awake with tear-stained cheeks. You continued to sing, a little bit quieter though now that he wasn’t crying.

_I’m just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don’t know where to go I can’t do it alone I’ve tried_  
_And I don’t know why_

_I’m just a little girl lost in the moment_  
_I’m so scared but I don’t show it_  
_I can’t figure it out_  
_It’s bringing me down I know_  
_I’ve got to let it go_  
_And just enjoy the show_

Bucky’s body was now relaxed and asleep in your arms. You looked down at Bucky in complete adoration. He was such a cute baby with his eyelashes resting on his squished cheeks and his mouth slightly opened. You couldn’t help but think about becoming a mother someday. You let out a sigh of relief before looking up to the hallway to see Tony, Steve, and Sam. Once they knew they were spotted, they tried to scram but you scream-whispered their names.

“Why didn’t you guys try and help?” you asked, unamused.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tony explained, “You looked like you had things handled.”

Raising an eyebrow, you gave them a look that can only be conveyed as the ‘Really?’ look.

“You have an amazing voice,” Steve complimented, smiling at the sleepy Bucky in your arms.

If it weren’t for the fact that you were all in pajamas and you were dead tired, you would have blushed at the compliment, seeing that you had a slight crush on the Captain. But instead, you gave them a dismissive wave of the hand and called it a night, telling everyone to go back to bed.


	2. Google It, You Idiots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are left with the baby while you’re out sick.

The phone was ringing in Sam’s ear as he was pacing back and forth in the common room. He muttered multiply, “Come on. Pick up.” He was finally put through and was met with a groggy, tired-some voice.

“Hello,” you croaked. Sam knew he shouldn’t be calling you when you were out sick, but this was an emergency, right?

“Hey sweetheart,” he started, trying not to upset you by using his nickname for you. “I’m sorry to disturb you-“

“You better have a good explanation,” you stated flatly. Sam could see the annoyed look on your face.

Sam explained straight up, “He’s crying.” Sam rubbed his temples, trying to ease his headache. Bucky was in the other room with Tony and Steve, wailing non-stop.

“Is he hungry?” you asked through the phone. Sam released a silent sigh. “Maybe he’s tired or thirsty. Does he need a diaper change? Maybe-“

“I don’t know Y/N,” Sam responded, placing his hand on his hip. “I don’t speak baby.”

“Heat up some formula for him,” you proposed.

“Okay….,” Sam said, looking at the entrance of the kitchen. “How do I do that?”

You explained with a huff, “Place the bottle in the fridge in warm water and feed it to Bucky when it’s room temperature, okay?”

“Okay,” Sam said, grateful to have you by his side. “Thanks Y/N.”

“Anytime,” you responded before hanging up.

Sam walked back into the kitchen to see Steve with a panicked look and a crying Bucky in his arms. Tony was cradling a glass of scotch, but he didn’t actually drink from it. He was just holding it like a security blanket.

“Y/N said to try and feed Bucky,” Sam announced, walking to the fridge to pickup a baby bottle formula.

“I’ve never missed Y/N more than I do now,” Tony muttered, plopping his head on the table. Sam chuckled as he prepared the formula.

“So do I,” Steve murmured, but he said it with a lot more sincerity. Much to his enjoyment, it was muffled through Bucky’s crying, so Tony and Sam didn’t catch on. Steve continued to bounce Bucky to calm him down, when realization dawned on him.

Steve started humming under his breath, the vibrations from his chest relaxing Bucky. His wailing calmed down to whimpers, but he look like he was on the verge of bursting into tears again.

“America’s New Hope, everyone,” Tony exclaimed quietly like a praise. “You are my new hero Steve.”

Sam walked over to Steve and gave him the bottle. “Here,” he said exasperatedly.

Steve brought the bottle to Bucky’s lips, but Bucky refused to drink from it. After multiple, futile attempts, Steve gave up. “It’s not working,” Steve stated, almost coming out as a whine.

Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to bounce Bucky again. He bit his inner cheek as he waited for his call to pull through. “Y/N,” he said when his phone clicked on. “He’s not hungry. We tried feeding him but he refused.”

“He may need a diaper change,” you suggested sleepily.

Steve’s eyes widened in realization. So far, you were the only one man enough to change Bucky’s diapers. “Uhh,” Steve said. “Right, okay,” Steve rambled, walking over to the changing station. “Thanks Y/N.”

You huffed into the phone before hanging up on Steve. Steve looked down at Bucky with narrow eyes. “Okay. I can do this.” Steve began changing Bucky, following the steps you gave before you went home. When he came out successful, Steve let out a sigh of relief.

“Tony,” he called out. “Can you watch Bucky for a second while I wash my hands?”

Once Tony saw that all the dirty parts were done, he hesitantly approached the two and placed a hand over Bucky’s chest, giving Steve a nod.

Steve walked over back to the kitchen to the sink to wash his hands, passing by a tired Sam. “How was it?” Sam said with a nervous look.

“It was like diffusing an IED with poop,” he referenced, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

“Did you just reference Supernatural?” Sam asked in an amused tone.

“Damn right I did,” Steve said proudly, giving Sam a high-five.

Sam proposed, “We should get back over there before Tony chucks Bucky across the room.”

“He’s actually not doing that bad,” Steve observed. “I’m surprised. Didn’t peg him as a baby person.” Sam and him walked back just in time to hear Tony whispering to Bucky.

“I’ll pay you money if you sit still,” he whispered, his hand still over Bucky’s chest.

“Thanks Tony,” Steve breathed out, picking Bucky up again. Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, looking up at Tony and Sam with big eyes.

And for a second, everything seemed to be okay. But of course, everything comes to en end. Bucky’s eyes started to tear-up as Steve placed him in his crib, and his crying began again. The boys released a sigh of frustration.

“JARVIS,” Tony announced. “Call Y/N.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Sam questioned, rolling his shoulders back to release some tension.

“What?” your voice came through the speakers.

“He’s still crying,” Tony stated, taking a long gulp from his drink.

“Fucking Google it then,” you said angrily. “If you guys want me to get better, then let me fucking rest, you idiots.” After that, you hung up the phone, leaving the boys in distress.

Tony shrugged, dipping his fingers in his drink before feeding it to Bucky, temporarily stopping his crying. “Good, isn’t it?” he wondered aloud.

“We are living a damn Supernatural episode,” Sam muttered, rubbing a hand down his face.

* * *

“Well, bad news everyone,” Tony announced with Bruce by his side.

You were sitting on the couch with Bucky on your lap and Sam and Steve sitting on the other couches.

Tony continued, “It’s going to take a little longer than we thought to return Mr. Stronghold back into his Commander self.”

“How did this happen again?” you asked, absentmindedly playing with Bucky’s little hands.

Tony plopped onto one of the couches, Bruce following in suit.

“Long story short,” Sam explained. “Bucky took the blast to save Steve, not knowing it would turn him into a baby.”

“Oh,” you murmured. “That actually explains a lot.”

“It would be easier to get the research done,” Bruce declared, rubbing his hands together. “if Bucky wasn’t so much of a distraction.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “He is a hand full.”

“I can take Bucky to the park, get him out of the Tower,” you suggested, now playing with his tiny feet again.

“You would be the absolute best if you did that,” Tony stated hopefully.

“Consider it done,” you said with a shrug. “You guys can take the day off from baby Bucky.”

“I’ll join you,” Steve proclaimed, leaning over to grab Bucky’s little hand. “He’s in this mess because of me, and I know I won’t be any help here. Plus, I can’t let you be by yourself with him.”

You blushed at his proposal, not seeing Sam wiggle his eyebrows at Steve. Turns out, Steve likes you too. He’s just not the best at showing his feelings, like you.

“Great,” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “Avengers Disassemble.”

You all gave Tony a ‘Really?’ look, but either Tony didn’t see it or he ignored it as he strolled out of the common room back to the lab.


	3. Last Time I Take A Bullet For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve take Bucky to the park for a walk, while Tony and Bruce try to find a cure.

Hair fell into your eyes as you tucked Bucky into the stroller. You saw Steve approach through your peripheral vision and glanced up at him but did a double take when you saw what he was wearing. Instead of his usual khakis or jeans-and-a-T-shirt, he was wearing a much more trendy outfit- a blazer, sweater vest, button-up, and tie. It pronounced his tiny waist, and his muscles were still defining under two layers of fabric. In other words, he was hot as fuck.

Ripping your gaze off of Steve, you returned your focus on Bucky. “Okay,” you said, walking over to the handle of the stroller. “We’re ready. Shall we?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Steve responded with a small smile.

The trip to the park was relaxing and needed. Baby Bucky stayed awake for the most part, looking around at the views and playing with the stuffed giraffe in the stroller. You and Steve walked the trails and pathways and stopped at a bench every now and then to feed Bucky and eat yourselves.

You had a nice quality time with Steve, being away from the Tower’s drama. You mostly talked about each other’s childhood, reminiscing on the good and bad.  Many people forget about your guys’ lost childhood, and how young you and Steve actually are. You two lost track of time, only really noticing when the sun was setting.

“I guess we should head back,” Steve stated, looking around the less crowded park.

“Yeah,” you agreed, getting up from the bench and unlocking Bucky’s stroller. “Hopefully Tony and Bruce have gotten somewhere with a remedy.” You looked down at the now peaceful sleeping Bucky. His mouth was slightly open and his eyelashes rested on his cheek. Bucky’s little chest rose and fell with small breaths. “Not that I mind. Bucky’s a little angel.”

“He always has been,” Steve informed, walking down the pathway right next to you. “Bucky was the perfect child when growing up. I was usually the one who got us in trouble.”

“I can see that,” you teased, enjoying the easy atmosphere between the two of you.

You were snapped out of your daze when a middle-aged woman stopped you. “I’m sorry to bug you guys,” she said. “But I can’t help but say you two make an adorable couple and make mighty, good parents. You’re baby is so adorable and good.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at her statement for you got a highly trained super soldier assassin bundled up in a blanket. You were about to correct the woman on the whole  _marriage_  part, but Steve spoke first. “Thank you ma’am. It really helps to have such an amazing mother as Y/N. I’d be lost without her.” 

A flush crept up your neck, and the woman shook her head in disbelief, awed that Steve was such a gentleman. “Well, you two have a good night.”

“You too ma’am,” he responded, giving her a curt nod before continuing down the pathway.

If Steve noticed your sudden mood change, he didn’t say anything about it. You were too lost in his words to converse with him.  _I’d be lost without her?_ , you thought _._   _This man will be the death of me_.

* * *

When you got back to the Tower, you were met with an amused Clint and Natasha. They have returned early from their mission and were highly entertained with the situation.

“So it’s true?” Natasha asked when you and Steve walked out of the elevator with the stroller and Bucky in hand.

“Yep,” you answered, rolling the stroller in the room before picking up Bucky. “It’s been a hectic week for us.”

“Can I?” Natasha asked, rubbing her hands together.

You of course agreed and handed her Bucky. Natasha looked down at Bucky with the same adoration you did. You knew how much Natasha loved kids. You guys rarely crossed paths with kids with your line of work, only really interacting with Clint’s kids when you visit.

“I see you guys have been managing without us,” you heard Clint say to Steve.

“Well, the Tower isn’t burned to the ground, so kinda yeah,” Steve stated, making you smile in response.

* * *

Tony and Bruce found a cure the next day, much to the relief to everyone. Baby Bucky was an absolute delight, not to complain. You guys just needed your assassin back if a mission ever came back. You would miss the tiny presence though.

“Do you remember anything?” Bruce asked gently to Bucky, once he returned his original age.

“Yes,” Bucky answered truthfully in a hushed voice. “It’s all a blur though.”

After running a few more diagnostics and medical tests, Bucky was cleared, bringing you guys to an interesting dinner.

“Well,” Bucky stated, getting up from his seat. “I’m wiped. I’m going to bed.” He brought his dishes to the sink before heading towards the hallway.

“Wait,” Sam interjected. “Don’t forget your giraffe,” he teased in a baby voice, the team chuckling.

Bucky’s head snapped into the direction of Steve with narrowed eyes. “Last time I take a bullet for you,” he said, half-serious, half-joking.

* * *

Later that night, you checked up on Bucky before you headed to bed yourself. “Bucky,” you called out, gently knocking on his door.

A few seconds passed before Bucky opened the door, his hair in a messy ponytail. “Oh Y/N,” he greeted when he realized it was you. “Um, come on in.” He opened the door more, welcoming you into his room.

“Thank you,” you said as Bucky closed the door behind him. “I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure everything is okay.”

“I’m fine,” Bucky stated, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself if anything. “A little flustered with the past events but could be worse.”

You nodded, not knowing what to say, not really knowing really why you came in the first place. You confessed, “It’s weird. I mean, it was only a week or so. But I’m used to putting you down every night, singing you to sleep.” You looked at Bucky with a shy smile. “Kinda miss it. It was soothing for me.”

“I miss it too,” he informed. “It was nice, not having to force myself to sleep.”

You were at a loss of words again, but a comfortable silence filled the room. With hesitation, you suggested, “I know that we all suffer from our own demons. Maybe- maybe since we both…  _benefit_ from it. I can still help you to sleep. I don’t mind really.”

Bucky responded with a grateful smile, “Thanks Y/N, but I don’t want to bug you like that. I’m a grown man. I can deal with it.“

“Yeah, but you don’t have to. The things we do and see at  _our_  age… it’s a lot. And I really don’t mind. Again, it helps me relax too,” you explained, your hands playing with the hem of your shirt. “Just for tonight if you want. For me, at least.”

Bucky nodded, lying down on his bed. You lied next to him and placed his head on your chest. You played with the ends of his hair, and you both just enjoyed each other’s presence.

You were about to leave the room, thinking that he finally fell asleep when Bucky spoke. “So you ever gonna tell Steve?”

“About what?” you asked cluelessly, though you kinda knew- just didn’t want to admit it.

“Y/N,” he stated with a sigh. “Even as a baby, I could see what’s going on between you two. I’m just surprised no one’s ever said anything with our teammates being the nosy people they are.”

“I don’t know,” you said breathlessly. “Just never seemed like the right time or place.”

“Well, don’t wait too long,” Bucky responded. “Steve is a clueless idiot who wouldn’t know about another girl’s feeling unless she wrote across her forehead. I just don’t want Steve to miss out again.” You felt Bucky’s head shift to look up at you, and though you were lying in the dark, you can see his heavy eyes. “We lose too many people to do that to ourselves.”

“Okay,” you breathed out. “Soon. Just not now. Go to sleep Bucky.”

Bucky knew to not push on, so instead, he shifted a bit to a more comfortable position. You stayed like that until you felt Bucky’s body loosen and relax, his breathing a bit more heavy than usual. You released a silent sigh of relief before quietly exiting the room.

It took a while to convince Bucky, but he finally agreed to the sleeping arrangements. You didn’t necessarily sing to him every night- only when his nightmares got really bad. But sometimes, you found yourself humming under your breath.

As for you and Steve, you two were together within the next month.


End file.
